Dishwashers include a treating chamber in which dishes are placed to be washed according to an automatic cycle of operation. Users are increasingly interested in remote communication with home appliances, including dishwashers, in order to efficiently manage usage of the appliance. It is known to provide a dishwasher with an antenna to facilitate remote communication. Providing a dishwasher with an antenna is challenging because most dishwashers are primarily constructed of metal that is electrically connected to earth ground and acts as a large Faraday shield that does not allow wireless signals to escape the dishwasher. In addition, dishwashers having a door with a metallic front panel that covers the entire front surface of the door are becoming highly desirable because of their sleek, clean, high-end appearance, but such doors serve as large Faraday shields, thus further complicating antenna location for the dishwasher.